<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penance by rudbeckia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883465">Penance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia'>rudbeckia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Henrupe ficlets [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silence (2016), The Revenant (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, henrupe, kylux adjacent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew can’t help laughing at Francisco’s accidental innuendo.<br/>Francisco is primly reproachful. Or is he?</p><p>Follows directly from “snow”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco Garupe/Andrew Henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Henrupe ficlets [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Advent Calendar 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew grinned and Francisco felt his body shake with suppressed laughter. It took him a minute to catch on, then he roared with mirth and swatted at Andrew’s chest.</p><p>“You have a filthy mind,” Francisco said in the voice he once used when doling out Hail Marys and Our Fathers. “You know what I meant,” he huffed. “I was trying to be romantic.”<br/>Andrew controlled his laughter with difficulty. “What could be more romantic than a fireplace, some candlelight, no urgent chores to do, and perfect snow all around?”<br/>“No, you spoiled the mood.”</p><p>Francisco eased himself away from Andrew and sat back. Andrew leaned forwards, following Francisco’s movement and keeping the distance between them small. “I’m sorry,” he said, smiling. “Maybe I can help bring the mood back.”</p><p>Francisco moved his hands from his lap and Andrew swung himself across to sit astride, facing Francisco, one knee either side of Francisco’s thighs. Francisco looped his arms loosely around Andrew’s waist and smiled back. “I should give you a penance,” he said. “For the grave sin of innuendo.”</p><p>“Oh?” Wickedness sparkled in Andrew’s eyes. “You would have me on my knees?”<br/>Francisco bit his lip and set his face to perfect calm. “I would make you cry out to God for forgiveness.”<br/>“Would you now,” Andrew said quietly, cupping Francisco’s face and leaning in to offer a kiss. “And how, tell me,” Andrew murmured, “would you do that?”<br/>“Like this.”</p><p>Francisco gripped harder around Andrew’s waist and slid forwards on the seat. He leaned forwards and Andrew tipped back, then both of them landed in a sprawl on the pelt that served as insulation from the cold of the wooden floor. Orange and gold reflections flickered in Francisco’s eyes as his gaze took in the way the firelight blazed in Andrew’s hair and in his eyebrows and even his golden lashes.</p><p>“You’re too beautiful,” Francisco said quietly. “I can’t punish you any more than I could demand that an angel crawl. No,” he said, voice inviting no dispute. “I will not suggest a penance for you, love.”<br/>“No?” Andrew wriggled for comfort although the pelt was thick and he had lain on it like this often, Francisco’s weight comfortingly warm on top. “Am I forgiven?”<br/>Francisco shifted his hips and kissed Andrew softly. “Of course.” He smiled and kissed Andrew again, stroking his fire-red hair and shifting his hips with a little more purpose.</p><p>Andrew laughed, low and quiet. “I have an idea. Let’s both get on our knees, take each other by the long, hard, winter, and see who cries out to God first.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>